


A song for you

by l1cchon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, M/M, OrangeBat, angst???, everyone is a earth born human and lives on earth, fluff at first, how to do tags tbth, inaho bottom, inaho suffers from amnesia, inaho was in the hospital, mostly slaine/inaho, no kataraphkts, only slight inaho x inko, probably gonna be slow, singer slaine, slaine TOPS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1cchon/pseuds/l1cchon
Summary: Inaho wakes up in a hospital after going through a coma for one month and suffers from amnesia. Who is the mysterious man who appears in his dreams? Will he ever find out?





	A song for you

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! This is my second fanfic i've written and published to this website??I really wanted a slaine top! fic since honestly most fics consist of inaho topping so :-( Im sorry my writing isn't really the best out there and it can sort of turn out really fast-paced at times,, I'll try to improve in the upcoming chapters- I hope you enjoy reading my fanfic though !! // slithers away
> 
>  ALSO SHOUTOUT TO AKARIN THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME SCREAM AT YOU TO READ MY SCREENSHOTS (´︶`)❤

The brightness of the room blinded my eyes. There was an unpleasant-no,unsettling smell in the air. It reminded me of the times Yuki would treat my injuries when I was younger. It was quiet. My throat felt parched. My fingers felt numb. I wriggled my fingers around and realized something- no, someone was grasping my hand.

 

“ Nao? Nao!! Oh my god- you’re awake..You’re..YOU’RE FINALLY AWAKE..” Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill at any moment. “I’m so glad... you’re okay-..I.. Inko, go call the doctor right now, please..! “

 

“ Yuki-nu..ei.. Whiyee...h-os..pital... “   
  


It was hard to speak. 

 

“Shh.. You don’t have to say anything..” Her fingers caressed my hair gently as she kissed my forehead. She tried to hold back her choked sobs, alas, to no avail  and water droplets streamed down her cheeks. Watery streaks fell from her face, onto mine. 

 

Oh, the lights of the room was blinding.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- x

 

_ “  _ _ Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies _

_ Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see “  _   
  


Wild violent gusts of wind blew against us and I tried to wriggle up even more against the lean figure leaning onto me. The chilly autumn breeze had come to Japan, awaiting the tough months, that was winter which was soon to come. Hues of orange and golden flew with the wind. The forest floor crackled with each movement. His melodious voice was still able to overpower that of the wind though.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- x

 

The blinding lights slapped my face yet again. Where was I ..again?

 

“ It seems Inaho Kaizuka has suffered from retrograde amnesia due to the accident in which his head had been injured. People suffering from retrograde amnesia are more likely to remember general knowledge rather than specifics. Recent memories are less likely to be recovered, but older memories will be easier to recall due to strengthening over time. Speak of the devil- Good morning to you Mr. Kaizuka. “ The doctor smiled back at me.

 

“ Nao!! You’re back! Now don’t be so quick to blow out on me again like yesterday- “ Yuki was as cuddly as always. As soon as she saw I was awake, she threw her hands at me. Her red-rimmed eyes stared back at me, bursting with relief.

 

“Inaho, you’re finally back..” To my left, was Inko. Just like Yuki, she went and gave me a hug as well. 

 

“ Ahem, girls, as much as you miss Inaho, remember that he is still a recovering patient and needs his rest. Usually, patients who just awoke from a coma are only awake for a few minutes in the first few days, which gradually increases. It may be hard for you to pronounce words for now, but you’ve just woken up from a 1 month coma. You don’t need to rush. “ I give a doctor a nod. My head felt light.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- x

 

“ Ugh, I messed up that part again.” His slender fingers swiftly sweeped up and down the guitar, as he stopped only to press each respective string with precision. 

 

It was 5pm, and as usual, I was at his house and he was trying to compose a song.

 

“Sounds perfect to me.” I blurted out my opinion.

 

“ Well, that’s only how it sounds to you, Inaho. This song needs more feelings! Emotions!” He threw the papers onto the table and his hands reached up to his soft locks to ruffle them up in frustration. After minutes of endless mumbling to himself, he fell back onto the chair and his gaze wandered back to me, as a sly smile stretched upon his face.

 

“You know...This song reminds me of someone. Maybe I should name this song after them.” His silvery voice echoed throughout the quiet room.

 

“ I’m talking about you of course! Well, before you met me that is. Owww! Okay, i’m just joking around! I’m sorry for doing that..” He let a long sigh and lay down onto my lap. 

 

“Wait, are you blushing? The  _ stone-cold emotionless _ Inaho is actually here and blushing? You’re just too cute.” Calloused hands found their way to my face. His gentle fingers glided across the temples of my forehead and found their way to my lips. They slid over my lips, in an oh-so-slow manner, as he pulled my face down towards his. Our gazes interlocked as our lips met one another.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- x

 

Oh. 

 

What was that?

  
  



End file.
